225 (City of Birmingham) Militia Field Squadron
|branch = *Corps of Royal Engineers|allegiance = |start_date = 1920—1924 1939—1945 1947—Present|end_date = |size = Squadron|command_structure = Royal Monmouthshire Militia|nickname = The City of Birmingham Engineers |image=Royal Engineers badge.png |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of the Corps of Royal Engineers|role = Military Engineering}} 225 (City of Birmingham) Militia Field Squadron is a squadron of the Royal Engineers within the British Army. History 48th Infantry Divisional Engineers The 225th Field Squadron trace their history back to the 48th (South Midland) Divisional Engineers formed in 1920, their structure upon formation was as follows:The Corps of Royal Engineers: Organization and Units 1889-2018 - Graham E. Watson and Richard A. Rinaldi - 2018 - Tiger Lily Books - ISBN 9781717901804 - Page 90 * Regimental Headquarters at Bristol * 224 Field Company * 225 Field Company at Birmingham * 226 Field Company at Reading * 227 Field Park Company Following the major reforms to the army following the end of World War I, the regiment merged in 1924 into Headquarters, Divisional Royal Engineers. Later in 1939 227 Field Park Company was reformed in Birmingham. 48th (South Midland) Infantry Divisional Engineers Following the reformation of the Territorial Army in 1939 the 48th Division's Engineer regiment was reformed. Upon reformation the regiment gained the same structure from its first formation. The regiment moved to served in the Battle of France and served in Western Europe. In February just before going to France, 225 Field Company left the regiment and replaced the same day by 9 Field Company, 225 Company as a result moved to the 4th Infantry Division. In Mid-November 1941 9 Field Company left without replacement and one month later 227 Field Park Company left replaced by a field stores section. In Mid-March 1943 224 Field Company left. One year later Early September 1944 the field stores section was replaced by a field stores company. In May of 1945 792 Field Company joined. By the end of 1945 following the Demobilization of the British Armed Forces after World War II the regiment was disbanded for the second time.The Corps of Royal Engineers: Organization and Units 1889-2018 - Graham E. Watson and Richard A. Rinaldi - 2018 - Tiger Lily Books - ISBN 9781717901804 - Page 140-141 127 Construction Regiment In 1947 a new regiment was formed with their history attached to the former 46th Infantry Divisional Engineer Regiment. In 1961 the designation was taken instead from the 48th Infantry Division. The regiment's new name was given as 127 Construction Regiment.The Corps of Royal Engineers: Organization and Units 1889-2018 - Graham E. Watson and Richard A. Rinaldi - 2018 - Tiger Lily Books - ISBN 9781717901804 - Page 296 The regiment's during its history was as follows: * Regimental Headquarters at Smethwick * 212 Construction Squadron, later transferred to 48th Divisional Engineers * 215 Plant Squadron, transferred out 1956 to 143 Plant Regiment * 225 Field Squadron transferred in 1950 from 112 Construction Regiment later tranferred to 48th Divisional Engineers * 290 Construction Squadron in 1950 moved out and became independent * 291 Construction Squadron transferred out 1950 to 125 Army Engineer Regiment 49th (South Midland) Division/District Engineers In 1961 the 48th (South Midland) District Engineers were formed as a reserved engineer regiment formed from the former 127th Construction Regiment. Upon formation the regiment consisted of 212, 225, and 267 Field Squadrons. On April 1, 1967 the regiment was disbanded and reformed as 225 Militia Field Squadron.The Corps of Royal Engineers: Organization and Units 1889-2018 - Graham E. Watson and Richard A. Rinaldi - 2018 - Tiger Lily Books - ISBN 9781717901804 - Page 289 225 (City of Birmingham) Militia Field Squadron On April 1, 1967 225 (City of Birmingham) Militia Field Squadron was formed from the reduction of the 49th District's engineer regiment. Moving to Oldbury the squadron was immediately assigned to the Royal Monmouthshire Militia. In 2006 after almost 70 years the squadron moved Walsall. In April of the same year the squadron absorbed 143 Plant Squadron. Most recently in 2014 the squadron absorbed two troops after the disbandment of 125 Field Squadron, as a result the squadron moved from Walsall to their modern home at Oldbury, Stoke-on-Trent, and Cannock.https://rmonrem.com/about-us/The Corps of Royal Engineers: Organization and Units 1889-2018 - Graham E. Watson and Richard A. Rinaldi - 2018 - Tiger Lily Books - ISBN 9781717901804 - Page 321 References Category:Squadrons of the Royal Engineers Category:Regiments of the British Royal Engineers